UN DESTINO DIFERENTE
by Bk Elizabeth
Summary: Hay dos personas en el mismo reino con sueños perturbadores, ambos tendrán que salvar el mundo, sangrar y sufrir para poder recuperar la paz de este, pero comparten sentimientos prohibidos que amenazan con romper el equilibrio de la trifuerza y no están seguros de poder alejarse una vez más uno del otro, como lo hicieron en otras vidas...


Esta historia es la primera que hago de "The Legend of Zelda", es mi saga de videojuegos favorita, y no importa cuántos juegos salgan, será el único que ha marcado mi vida. Disculpen los que esperaban un capítulo nuevo de "Nuevos Horizontes", todavía no lo tengo listo, le falta mucho; viendo entre mis archivos encontré este capítulo que tengo terminado de este fic, así que me dije, ¿por qué no publicarlo de una vez?, y así es lo publiqué, mi prioridad es nuevos horizontes, pero si me dan ratitos le seguiré también a esta. También depende de la recepción que tenga, solo es un piloto…

No está centrada en ninguno de los juegos, es siglos después del Twlight Princes, espero les guste.

Antes aclaro que The Legend Of Zelda y su universo no me pertenecen. Ahora sí, comenzemos:

PROLOGO

"No dejaremos de explorar,

y al final de nuestra búsqueda

llegaremos a donde empezamos.

Conociendo por primera vez el lugar"

(Thomas Stearns Eliot)

El hombre de cabellos rubios despertó con un sobre salto… otra vez. Hacía dos meses despertaba con el mismo sentimiento de vacío despertante en su pecho, la misma angustia… nunca recordaba lo que había soñado, pero estaba seguro de que había algo en los sueños de aquellas noches que no le dejaba descansar, algunas mañanas como esa, amanecía con lágrimas en los ojos, no se lograba explicar el "que" le ocasionaría a un hombre como él semejante reacción, pero estaba seguro de que el líquido salado que corría por sus mejillas estaba ligado a el dolor opresivo que se había alojado en su pecho, sofocándolo.

Trató de recordar, tanto lo intento que se provocó el peor dolor de cabeza que había experimentado en su vida…

-"Genial, lo que me faltaba… ahora además de sentirme como mierda, mi cerebro me quiere estallar; juro que sea lo que sea que este soñando, me va a matar…"-

Y tal vez no estaba tan equivocado al asumir tal cosa… si tuviera tiempo ya hubiera buscado algún psicólogo o doctor que lo ayudara con lo de sus noches sin descanso, pero Link era un Ingeniero en sistemas de comunicación, alimentados por los espíritus… una fuente de energía que se utilizaba ya desde cientos de siglos atrás, y su trabajo no le dejaba suficiente tiempo libre como para ir a un doctor y hacer los entrenamientos que realizaba desde que era niño. Su padre había sido un guarda espaldas profesional, y desde que Link aprendió a caminar lo había instruido en todo tipo de artes marciales, manejo de armas, tácticas de camuflaje, asesinato, etc… todo lo necesario para sobrevivir y hacer que otros sobrevivieran con sus habilidades. Su padre hubiese querido que su único hijo fuera al igual que él un guarda espaldas, pero su madre se había opuesto y con tal de darle tranquilidad a la mujer que le dio la vida había elegido una carrera "normal"…

La peor equivocación de su vida hasta el momento, amaba el saber cómo funcionaban las cosas desde su origen, descubrir todos los secretos y romper todas las defensas, no por nada lo llamaban el maestro de los enigmas; a pesar de que eso precisamente hacía como Ingeniero, no lo completaba, no era lo que él había esperado y definitivamente no lo que necesitaba… tal vez por eso mismo nunca dejo de practicar todo lo que le enseño su padre, inclusive después de que este perdiera la vida protegiendo al soberano de Hyrule, Link continúo diariamente entregándose a los arduos y algunas veces mortales entrenamientos, era lo único que le daba paz mental, lo único que podía hacer que todo a su alrededor desapareciera...

Su madre murió a los pocos meses que su padre, ella se había sumido en una profunda depresión, y eso acompañado de un débil corazón, dejo a un Link de 19 años solo en el mundo, sin más familia que él mismo. Estaba agradecido por los años que se le habían concedido con sus padres, las diosas habían sido muy amables con él… algo le hacía pensar que era un ser afortunado por haberlos tenido durante ese tiempo, un calor amargo le corría por el pecho cada vez que pensaba en lo anterior, cerrando su garganta y haciendo que le picaran los ojos… como si estuviera seguro de que las cosas podrían haber sido mucho peor…

-"Link, despiértate cabezota… te volviste a quedar dormido, vas a llegar tarde DE NUEVO"-

El grito su amigo de la infancia, lo había sacado de su mundo interno, provocando que una seca sonrisa surcara por sus hermosas facciones...

~Sí que necesito un loquero, vivo más en mi cabeza que en el mundo real…~

Con ese pensamiento aun carcomiéndole la mente, se levantó de la cama, se estiro tan larga y perezosamente que cualquiera habría dicho que había tenido una pacífica noche… estirarse era uno de sus placeres personales, sentía como esa sensación de relajación absoluta corría por toda su espalda, la disfrutaba especialmente cuando subía por sus omoplatos, hasta llegar a su cuello y finalmente a su cerebro…

-"LINK, no me culpes si llegas tarde a tu trabajo o si no te puedes dar un baño…."-

Ese hombre se iría al cielo por el simple hecho de aguantarlo…

-"Ya voy Marth, ya me levante… me daré un baño"-

El perezoso muchacho tomo dirección al baño, él había aprendido a vivir sin pensar en el futuro, era un camaleón que se adaptaba a la situación como esta se presentara, no recordaba mucho de su infancia y su adolescencia era confusa, no se consideraba una persona con mucha historia, pero pronto la vida le demostraría lo contrarío…

El primer recuerdo que tenía de su infancia eran las historias que le contaba su padre, siempre eran acerca del reino, y estas habían alimentado todos sus sueños… la transportaban a mágicas tierras de antaño y en su dulce inocencia había creído firmemente que eran verdad, tanto la habían marcado que a sus casi veintiún años seguía soñando con ellas. De hecho hacía dos meses que se habían intensificado y alcanzando nuevos niveles… en ellos, ella era la princesa, aquella que amaba a su reino y arriesgaba todo por él, en los últimos dos meses el héroe había adquirido un rostro… un hermoso rostro, era alto, rubio de atractivo magnético y ojos lobunos… siempre en cada sueño, con solo una mirada le había robado el corazón…

Pero el sueño de la noche anterior la había perturbado, soñó con él héroe del crepúsculo, aquel que salvo a Hyrule de la oscuridad insípida que había cubierto al reino, su padre le contó que la princesa no había tenido opción, que había dejado que el enemigo tomara posesión del reino a cambio de la vida de los súbditos, pero en su sueño ella se había sentido peor que un bicho, su responsabilidad había sido el protegerlos a todos y había fallado, era demasiado joven, demasiado débil, no apta para el puesto… se había odiado por ello, no había encontrado la salida, simplemente era la peor gobernante que pudo haber tenido Hyrule… así es como se veía a ella misma en ese sueño… Había despertado de este cuando sus ojos conectaron con los de la "bestia de ojos azules" como Midna lo llamaba… no había podido soportar que él hubiese sido transformado en "eso" por su maldita impotencia…

Acongojada centraba sus ojos en el día que se asomaba por la ventana, este no le permitía "despertarse" del todo, la mantenía dándole vueltas al sueño y relacionándolo con la realidad… el clima era lluvioso y el cielo estaba oscuro, era perfecto para acompañar el estado de su alma… sentía que quería llorar, pero ya se habían secado sus lágrimas, le picaban los ojos, pero no había nada más que derramar… era el día del funeral del rey de Hyrule, él había sido su padre, su amigo, su ejemplo y maestro… en fin, su todo, su madre había muerto la misma noche en que ella nació, así que a tres meses de cumplir los veintiún años había quedado sola con la pesada carga de gobernar un país…

No dejaba de relacionar el sueño con la realidad, algo le decía que había peligro cerca de su reino, y tenía miedo… miedo por ser débil, por no ser lo suficientemente capaz de proteger y dirigir a su país, amaba todo en este, la gente, los sonidos, los olores, los colores, la risa, la tierra, el agua, el mar, la brisa… todo… era parte de ella… y jamás se perdonaría que le pasara algo malo, jamás…

Ella no era la débil princesa del sueño, su padre se había encargado de ello, pero no por eso tenía menos miedo, estaba tan sola como lo había estado en este… completamente sola… pero la soledad y el miedo no eran los únicos que le carcomían el alma, también el hecho de que ni siquiera había podido despedirse de su padre antes de que este muriera, había estado junto con Impa arreglando "asuntos del reino", y el no haber estado ahí para él, aunque no fuera su opción jamás se lo perdonaría…

Las últimas palabras de Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule fueron dirigidas a ella en una carta, el cáncer había terminado con sus cuerdas bucales, no podía proferir palabra, pero ella aún recordaba los cristalinos ojos azules que le comunicaban un mundo de información mientras le entregaban el arrugado papel… habían tristeza y anhelo en esas ventanas, por causa de la cascada de lágrimas los ojos de su viejo habían parecido gemas, relucientes ágatas reducidas a nubes azules, casi carentes de vida… en cuanto vio esos ojos y recibió ese papel, todo le había comenzado a dar vueltas, sus propias lágrimas que había tratado de retener brotaron como flores de cerezo en primavera; había comprendido que no quedaba mucho tiempo, solo que no se había imaginado en aquel entonces que sería tan poco tiempo… ese mismo día había tenido que partir con Impa hacía Kakariko, regresarían la mañana siguiente... pero fue demasiado tarde.

No hubo magia ni medicina capaz de curarlo… en cuanto su padre murió maldijo a la vida, maldijo a la muerte… maldijo a todo, y en su desesperación deseo todo, incluso que las historias que su viejo le había contado fueran verdaderas, que existiera la famosa trifuerza, y que esta hiciera el milagro de regresarle a su única familia… pero ella vivía en el mundo real… nada de eso existía, eran solo mitos… cuentos que se suponía habían sucedido siglos atrás, algunos incluso milenios, tan solo la época del crepúsculo se decía haber ocurrido hacía ya setecientos años, pero ¡Dios! Como deseaba que por una vez fueran reales…

Todo eso había sido un día antes, una parte de ella había muerto con su padre. Él había dejado de contarle historias cuando cumplió los doce años, desde entonces se habían hecho más esporádicas las veces que le decía que la quería, la había hecho convertirse en "una princesa fuerte", Zelda no sabía que era lo que lo había hecho cambiar con ella, pero ya no le importaba… ya no tendría la esperanza de que algún día le dijera que la quería, ni de que la abrazara como cuando era niña… tampoco le diría que tenía que estudiar con más esfuerzo, ni entrenar más duro… ya no habría nada, solo el vacío…

Y así era justo como se sentía, vacía… ya no sentía ni alegría ni tristeza, solo miedo y desesperanza, Impa le había informado el cómo los consejeros del reino habían comenzado a tomar decisiones en su nombre… se aprovecharían en los tres meses que quedaban para que ella pudiera ser coronada, solo alguien mayor de edad con sangre real podía asumir el reino, y esos viejos ya estaban moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para comprometerla con alguien que les asegurara sus puestos y poder, según Impa querían que fuera el hijo de uno de ellos, pero se llevarían su tiempo, un mes al menos, para dejar de pelear por quién tendría tal "privilegio", había otra opción, esa era el convencer al pretendiente del desierto…

Se sentía enferma de solo pensarlo… sin fuerzas para detener por el momento todos esos conspirativos planes, pero no menos indignada por ello…

-"Buenos días princesa, ¿Otra vez te has extraviado en ese vasto mundo tuyo?... no es eso lo que te enseñé"-

Zelda no había escuchado a Impa tocar la puerta, algo que definitivamente había hecho… siempre lo hacía, al escuchar la reprimenda de su "nana", la rubia desvió la perdida mirada del cristal traslucido que le permitía ver el mundo exterior…

-"Lo sé Impa… es solo que… olvídalo, te prometo que no volverá a pasar"-

Al ver la mirada vacía que le dirigió su "pequeña", Impa creyó que se le caía el mundo, la muchacha estaba destruida, perdida… y de solo pensar lo que le deparaba el destino…

-"No princesa, perdóname tu a mi… entiendo tu dolor, pero me preocupa tu vulnerabilidad. Solo espero que te recuperes pronto, este reino te necesita en tus cinco sentidos, y tal vez más que nunca…"-

El rostro de la ninja se había relajado por unos segundos, pero inmediatamente volvió a la rigidez que le había caracterizado durante los últimos meses… Impa era la única persona en el mundo en la que podía confiar, pero últimamente había algo raro en su protectora, no sabía el que, pero la había comenzado a mirar con una tristeza inmensurable desde hacía ya unos buenos tres meses… había pesar en sus facciones… al principio no se había dado cuenta, apenas se había percatado el día anterior, cuando confundió esa tristeza y pena con el hecho de que el rey había muerto y la había dejado solo contra el mundo, creyó que justo eso causaba tales reacciones…

…pero mirando esos ojos negros llenos de destellos violetas, supo que había algo más…

-"Impa… ¿Qué pasa?, sé que hay algo que no me quieres decir… o ¿no puedes?"-

Las palabras de la joven regente la sorprendieron… siempre lo hacían, esa niña parecía poder leerle la mente algunas veces, y últimamente con más frecuencia… y también con más acierto…

-"No es que no quiera, o que no pueda… solo es que no deseo que tengas que pasar nunca más por ningún tipo de dolor, pero la historia que muchas veces se ha repetido lo volverá a hacer, lo único que te puedo decir por el momento es que debes de ser fuerte, tan fuerte como tu padre y yo hemos querido que seas… como yo sé que eres. Pronto tendrás que pasar pruebas muy difíciles, como princesa y como mujer… yo quiero estar aquí para ti, pero no es algo que esté en nuestras manos controlar… tengo "misiones" que cumplir, tu padre me dio órdenes para cuando murieras y hasta que leas su carta no puedo hablar de nada de eso contigo…"-

¡La carta!, Zelda se había olvidado de que no había leído la carta… bueno más bien ignorándolo, no había querido hacerlo en cuanto se la dio su padre porque sabía que era una carta de despedida, y no estaba preparada para leer las palabras que estaba segura le carcomerían la existencia… después no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo, entre los pésames y el dolor, todo se había vuelto urgente…

-"Te dejo para que la leas, vuelvo en una hora por ti… te ayudaré a arreglarte…"-

Era obvio que la mujer quería decir más, pero no encontraba las palabras… Zelda observo como la ninja que la había criado y cuidado arrugaba su frente por el esfuerzo y desviaba la vista de la suya, la tensión del cuerpo de la hábil guerrera la asustaba un poco, pero también la urgía a leer la carta… con un movimiento rápido Impa desapareció en una cortina de humo, dejándola sola en su frío cuarto, con sus dudas y sus miedos… cosas en las que no se quería concentrar por el momento; así que se apresuró hacía su tocador, del cual tomó el papel blanco que había dejado "olvidado".

Se concentró en el hermoso papel, estaba arrugado, pero era el que a su padre le había gustado, lo desdobló con cuidado y observó las letras temblorosas y quebradizas que se extendían por este… eran demasiadas letras, una carta muy larga… su padre le había dedicado las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban a ella… ese hecho hizo que Zelda quisiera grabar cada palabra, cada letra, cada signo de puntuación, se grabaran en su mente y corazón, así que sin esperar más, comenzó a leerla.

Mientras leía era como si lo escuchara hablarle una vez más, con esa voz paciente y llena de sabiduría que lo caracterizaba, era como si sintiera la tristeza en la mirada que él le dedicaría mientras suavemente sostenía su mano, pero sabía que él no estaba ahí, así que cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus ojos y a acariciar sus frías mejillas mientras leía…

~ Mi querida Zelda… mi hermosa niña, tú has sido dotada de una sabiduría admirable y ante mis ojos y los de muchos de una belleza incomparable, pronto sabrás porque siempre te he dicho que me recuerdas a la princesa de las leyendas. Quiero que sepas que me gustaría estar junto a ti en los difíciles tiempos que están por venir, también sé que has tenido sueños y pesadillas estos últimos días, Impa me lo contó…~

Mientras cada palabra conectaba con su cerebro, más lágrimas se derramaban, aunque no pudo evitar el sonreír amargamente mientras pensaba en lo "chismosa" que era su nana…

~ No has podido dormir tranquila y pronto entenderás que tus pesadillas no se relacionan en mucho con mi muerte. Ahora que ya no voy a poder más a tu lado, quiero que sepas que no estarás sola, ve en Impa no solo una protectora o mentora, por favor hija, vela como a tu familia, así encontraras algo de fuerza para seguir adelante, confió en que encontraras la fuerza para gobernar nuestro hermoso reino, pero nunca te olvides de buscar tu propia felicidad, sé qué me he concentrado en que seas fuerte, en que el reino te necesita de esa manera, pero sé cuánto tiendes a sacrificarte a ti misma, no solo ahora, si no "desde siempre", lo que quiero decir es que te prepare para que salgas de lo que viene victoriosa, pero por primera vez en muchos siglos deseo que la princesa encuentre la felicidad, porque eres mi princesa, no hay nada más importante para este viejo que tu felicidad, búscalo con todo lo que tengas, no permitas que ninguna regla o prejuicio… mucho menos estatus sesgue el camino hacía tus sueños, siempre me ha gustado tu lado rebelde hija... ~

Ya no eran lágrimas, eran ríos los que mojaban sus mejillas, ya no podía reprimir los sollozos que salían por sus labios, así que se mordió la palma de la mano izquierda, su padre quería que luchara por su felicidad, nunca le había dicho tal cosa, solo una vez cuando tenía once años, tres días antes de cumplir los doce… después todo se había convertido en el reino esto, el reino aquello…

~ … sé que lo harás, porque quiero que sepas, que está es mi última voluntad, mi última orden como tu rey, SE FELIZ ZELDA. Ahora que al fin he cumplido mi último precepto como tu soberano, te he de comentar que hice varios otros que te conciernen, el primero es que Impa tendrá que ausentarse durante algún tiempo, y no, no la podrás acompañar esta vez… hay cosas que debes hacer como la nueva regente de Hyrule. He dejado instrucciones en mi testamento para que alguien "cubra" su puesto como protector real, sé que no te gustará, pero no eres la única que estará en contra, por eso está en mi testamento, nadie puede cambiar mi elección, perdóname hija… ~

¿Perdonar?, pero por supuesto que lo haría, en estos momentos le perdonaría todo con tal de que volviera, tener una "sombra" detrás de ella no sería nada nuevo. Lo que la intrigaba era la "misión" de Impa, ¿que podría ser tan importante como para que su padre la mandara lejos de ella, en un momento en el que la necesitaba tanto, no por protección, si no por ser la única persona en la que podía confiar?, esto la intrigaba de verdad…

-"Se lo que estás pensando, pero te lo voy a comenzar a explicar justo ahora, y no quiero que pienses que la enfermedad quemó mi cerebro… bueno tal vez lo hizo, pero esto es algo que siempre he sabido. Mi niña, recuerdas el mal de las historias que te contaba verdad, pues hay uno parecido durante esta nuestra era, no sabemos que es ni que es lo que lo desato, pero hace ya casi nueve años que se hizo latente su existencia, hay conspiraciones moviéndose para poner a unas razas contra otras, se han "cerrado" caminos a ciertos lugares y joyas preciosas han sido robadas, reliquias ancestrales fueron destruidas, y sé que han querido encontrar la espada que esta por encima de todas las demás…

Al principio creí que eran cosas que pasaban normalmente en un reino, y tendí a tratarlas como cualquier otra situación, dándole prioridad a la política, pero justo tres días antes de que cumplieras los doce años vi cómo mientras dormías una luz comenzaba a emanar de tu mano derecha; levante tu pequeña manita derecha y en ella se iluminaba el símbolo de trifuerza, con el triángulo de la sabiduría más potente que los otros dos… entonces lo comprendí, lo que ocurría en el reino no era normal, eran migajas de pan que aquello contra lo que te tendrías que enfrentar iba dejando mientras preparaba su terreno. Impulsado por el miedo tomé tu cuerpecito entre mis brazos, y te apreté con todas mis fuerzas, quería salvarte de todo lo que vivirías en el futuro, pero en mi desesperación te desperté, me dijiste que te dolía, y me di cuenta de lo frágil que te había criado…

… te hice prometer que serías feliz cuando fueras reina, no comprendías porque te lo hacía prometer, pero igual lo hiciste, la dulce sonrisa que me dedicaste rompió mi corazón, y justo en ese momento decidí que te daría todas las armas que necesitaras para luchar tu batalla, te hice trabajar más que a nadie, estudiar más que a nadie, y me encargué de que Impa también supiera lo que estaba pasando, ella prometió protegerte con su vida si era necesario, y en educarte como la fuerte princesa que necesitabas ser, tuve que endurecer mi corazón para fortalecer el tuyo…~

Zelda tenía bastante abiertos los ojos, la boca en forma de "o", dejó de leer por unos segundos para darle la vuelta a su mano y ver el dorso de esta, como entendiendo lo que quería ver, el símbolo que su padre había visto tantos años atrás, estaba brillando con una cegadora intensidad, más lagrimas comenzaron a correr, la respiración se le entrecorto y sufrió uno de los ataques de pánico que hacía años ya no experimentaba… Ahora todo cobraba sentido, el cambio en su padre, la repentina falta de afecto… las enseñanzas que le fueron impartidas por distintos maestros, todo había tenido una finalidad… no quería creerlo, los mitos que habían movido sus fantasías, sueños y pesadillas eran más reales de lo que ella quisiera admitir, pero aun que no quisiera, lo creía, algo en su interior tenía la fuerte convicción de que siempre lo supo…

~ Perdona a este tu viejo padre, si dando mi vida hubiera podido cambiar tu destino lo hubiera hecho, pero las diosas estrellaron mis deseos demostrándome que la vida de un simple humano, no importando su estatus, no le puede negar la salvación a un mundo… no te abrace como quise, ni bese tu frente como deseaba, tampoco te di palabras paternales, ahora aunque quisiera no puedo, mis cuerdas bucales no me lo permiten, me ahogo en mi dolor por ello… pero no me arrepiento, porque sé que tienes más armas de las que tuvo ninguna de tus antepasadas, pero no quiero irme sin siquiera escribirte lo mucho que te quiero, me has hecho el padre más feliz del mundo con el simple hecho de existir, y también quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti, de quién eres ahora. Te quiero hija y aunque ya no me puedas ver, siempre estaré contigo… Te amo mi pequeña…~

La última palabra era casi un rayón ilegible, pero aun así lo pudo entender, Zelda ya no tenía fuerzas en ningún milímetro de su cuerpo, estaba temblando por la fuerza de los sollozos que sacudían cada una de sus células y que se habían transformado en gritos, los cuales trató de ahogar contra una de sus almohadas, se tiró con esta sobre la cama y lloró durante minutos, los cuales hubieran sido horas si su "sombra" no hubiera entrado al cuarto y la hubiera abrazado como hacía años que nadie lo hacía…

-"Ya, ya mi niña, llora todo lo que quieras, todo lo que necesites… yo estaré aquí, seré tu fuerza por hoy…"-

Las palabras de su nana fueron como catalizadores para que su llanto se incrementara, y siguió así hasta que su garganta no pudo proferir más sonido por lo seca que estaba… le ardía, al igual que sus ojos, los cuáles al parecer habían derramado todas las lágrimas que tenía para llorar, pero el dolor no había disminuido ni un poco, trató de separarse de Impa para tirarse sobre la cama y no salir de esta nunca más, pero la ninja no se lo permitió…

-"No princesa, eso no lo podrás hacer, recuerda quién eres… hoy es el entierro del rey y el pueblo te necesita para sentir la seguridad de que todo estará bien. Ven vamos a darte un baño, has de estar regia para cuando salgas por esa puerta."-

Quería protestar, pero sabía que no debía, así que se dejó llevar, su perspectiva sobre la vida había cambiado por una sola carta, y era momento de afrontar el "nuevo mundo" que se había presentado ante sus ojos…

a presentado ante sus ojos..., y era momento de afrontar el "as por esa puerta...e todo estarte lo mucho que te quiero, no orro_-

-"Te dije que si seguías de flojo te iban a correr"-

Link solo rodo los ojos ante el comentario de su amigo, el muchacho era de aquellos a los que le encantaba decir "te lo dije", y por lo tanto había ignorado los puntos importantes de la conversación.

-"No me corrieron Marth, ya te dije que solo es una suspensión como castigo"-

Marth levantó la ceja derecha y le dedico uno de sus bufidos de enfado, no podía creer lo ligero que se tomaba el tema su amigo, ¡por las diosas!, lo habían suspendido por dos semanas sin goce de sueldo, cualquier otro habría sido despedido…

-"Pues dirás lo que quieras, pero tu suerte se fue al caño, si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso a la primera cada vez que te trataba de despertar, esto no habría ocurrido."-

Link le dio la espalda y sin media palabra salió de la casa, se estiro y aspiro profundamente el aire que lo rodeaba, olía a pasto y a tierra, también a las pequeñas flores silvestres que se extendián por el campo que rodeaba su casa, también olía al agua del río que estaba cerca y a un poco de musgo, incluso podría decir que olía a sol… sí, para Link el sol tenía olor… pero esta vez había un olor exquisito escondido entre todos los otros, era un olor dulce, a vainilla. Era un olor extraño, definitivamente nunca lo había percibido antes, pero aun así era familiar, nostálgicamente familiar, sintió una extraña emoción que le impulso sus miembros a moverse un poco más rápido, el olor provenía del buzón de la correspondencia, podría pensar que se lo imagino, pero su olfato era muy bueno; desde niño había tenido esa "cualidad", con el tiempo se había agudizado, y estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa que percibiera con su nariz, definitivamente tenía que existir…

… paso de un papel a otro rápidamente, ignorando de quién o que eran, y llegó finalmente al que estaba buscando; era un sobre blanco pulcro, con el símbolo de la familia real en el centro y con solo su nombre escrito en él, lo cual lo identificaba como el dueño de la misma. La acerco a su nariz y aspiro profundamente, su cerebro se llenó del dulce aroma, despertando más de uno de sus sentidos, con la mente aun nublada por el delicioso aroma comenzó a abrir el sobre, sacó cuidadosamente el papel que se encontraba dentro de este y al hacerlo un efluvio más potente del aroma a vainilla llenó sus pulmones, provocando que su piel se erizara, definitivamente era extrañamente familiar ese aroma, pero estaba seguro de que nunca en su vida lo había percibido antes… desdobló el papel y vio la más perfecta caligrafía apostada firmemente contra el blanco fondo… comenzó a leer y lo que vio no se lo esperaba…

"Buen día Señor Link,

Le pido que me haga compañía en la lectura del testamento de mi padre, ya que se me ha indicado que usted debe de estar presente para que este sea leído. Sé que no nos conocemos y que es un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero es un favor que le pido desde el fondo de mi alma. En cuanto al por que debe de estar aquí, eso ni yo misma lo sé, solo que mi padre así lo dejo indicado. Le mando un cordial saludo y si puede presentarse, lo espero el día de mañana en el palacio. Si no puede asistir, le ruego me envié una nota.

Atentamente: Princesa Zelda Hyrule."

Cuando Link terminó de leer no lo podía creer, la mismísima princesa de Hyrule le había ordenado ir al palacio… si ordenado, porque su instinto le decía que detrás de las "amables" palabras había un tono imperativo que no podía ocultarse… no sabía que era para lo que se le solicitaba, pero seguro se enteraría el día siguiente…


End file.
